civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Axis War
The Axis War (Third Drastian War) The Axis War is a war that is currently (as of 9/18/16) being waged between the allied forces of TRE and the Axis nations of NaziGermany, essentially the re-imagined Drastia who again waged war against their long-standing enemy The Roman Empire. Chronology of Battle Siege of Edessa The first battle of the war was the siege of Edessa in which Axis forces attacked a Nexus city of Edessa (lead by RedNBlocky). The battle lasted half an hour and Axis forces were met with little resistance, which consisted of Moose building shelters and taking stuff out. Siege of New Chaeronea Starting at the beginning of the day, Drastian forces encamped themselves on the long-standing Templar Fort, waiting for a resident of New Chaeronea to come on and allow the flagging commence. Loyalranger99 did indeed come on and the Drastians wasted no time. Pelleaon, however, had initially fooled them; the Fort had been a faked vault and allowed the Chaeronians time to begin the process of evacuating the actual vault to a new location. Sure enough, the Drastians- enraged by the earlier ploy, launched an assault on the Super Star Destroyer Intimidator- which to their immense disappointment, they also found to have been emptied. However, they flagged the entirety of the ship, much to the despair of New Chaeronea. The assault did not end there; the newfound City of Chaeronea itself came under fire, where unknowingly more than 80% of the Chaeronea potion supplies were at. Luckily enough, the Drastians flagged only half the city before pulling out due to lack of conflict, allowing precious time to move several dubs of pots. Later on, the nation of Blood came to the aid of Chaeronea, and a battle ensued outside the walls of the city. The Drastians were initially overwhelmed, with BrickwallingExit falling to Hooson and the rest retreating. A second surprise assault occurred, resulting in a critical defeat for the defenders, although no further flagging occurred. The final blow fell after, with pure luck, the actual remaining vault of Chaeronea was discovered seemingly by chance by the Drastians, and they immediately pillaged its contents. Dismayed by the prospects of losing their final grinder, all the pots, as well as all the building and raw materials needed to build a new town, Pelleaon abandoned CivWars entirely and the First Fleet dissolved. the Battle of Normandy- see Battle of Normandy page. Also can be called the Siege of Bloodrise. Results in catastrophic casualties for Coalition and loss of significant Blood Fort. Battle of Xythe On September 18th, 2016, Moosebobby led an army to conquer Xythe while the mayor Schnitzengruber was online. The mayor was in his vault and was completely oblivious to the war being waged. When He became aware of what happened he disbanded his town and let the offenders sack it. Siege of Solitude Striking the day after the destruction of Chaeronea's vault, Solitude's was also discovered and flagging immediately followed. Caught unaware, ColdPepsi warlogged to try and save the vault, but was not enough to save the actual contents within, to the satisfaction of the Drastians. Battle of Knights Following the (about time) untoggling of neutrality by talltitanic of Knights, a known TRE member, the coaltion took into account a defensive plan should the Drastians target the city. Initially, RedTillDead/Lunar arrived in the city with a minor contingent to generally cause mayhem. However, talltitanic in turn tped in TRE reinforcements in the form of SirMaltier, DeetsMC, and Braymo- who would prove to be their trump card. Deets and Malt initially distracted Dreadmore while Braymo defeated Cancuh, before aiding the other two in killing the former warlord. Quickly realizing the situation could get out of control, SirMaltier rallied more of the coaltion, with more TRE units arriving, as well as that of Blood. The Drastians arrived in greater numbers, supported by HermanHoth and BrickwallingExit. In a brutal sandwiching of forces, the Drastians managed to kill Zachary240 but were ultimately overwhelmed by superior numbers and the ruthlessness of Braymo. None of the Drastians escaped, giving a breath of relief to the previously embattled Coalition. Battle of Bloodrise Undaunted, the Drastians/Nazis attacked a series of claims of Bloodrise, which were reported to contain their vault. Unfortunately for the Blood citizens, the speed of the Drastians prevented any form of relief, although Hooson and others were temporarily taken into the vault. However, they were instantly slaughtered within its walls, and the chests promptly looted, dealing another material blow to the Coalition. Following the countless setbacks Deets and Giz staged a coup to overthrow Malt as leader. It was successful in overthrowing Malt. no further information has come forth yet this shall weaken TRE even more in their war efforts! ScoreBoard (Battle Name) '''(Commanders) (Victor) '''Siege of New Chaeronea (HermanHoth of NG vs Pelleaon of FF) (Strategic Axis Victory) Battle of Normandy: (HermanHoth of NG vs Hooson of Blood and SirMaltier of TRE) (Axis Win) Battle of Xythe: (HermanHoth of NG vs Schnitzengruber of Xythe (Axis Victory) 'Siege of Solitude: '(HermanHoth of NG vs ColdPepsi of TRE) (Axis Victory) 'Battle of Knights: '(HermanHoth of NG vs SirMaltier and talltitanic of TRE and Hooson of Blood) (Coaltion Victory) 'Battle of Bloodrise: '(HermannHoth of NG vs Bloodstrike and Hooson of Blood) (Axis Victory) Axis Powers: 7 TRE: 2 Category:Military Conflict